Crossover II: Into the Fourth Wall
by Batman1809
Summary: Part II of my "Crossover" Series, where characters from the fictional world can enter the real world via "Fourth Wall" portals. Our heroes )OCs) are part of a containment unit, meant to keep the worlds separated. But things get out of control when a man steals the original fourth wall portal and escapes into it, causing damage. Can the Fourth Wall Containment Unit stop him?
1. Introduction

_**Crossover II:**_

_**Into the Fourth Wall**_

**I'm back! **

**If you've read my previous story, "Crossover, Breaking the Fourth Wall", then you know what this is all about. If you haven't you have two choices: Either read my previous story, or read this and catch up, as I'll be recapping information as the story progresses. Basically, the travel between the real world and a host of fictional worlds is now possible thanks to the invention of the Fourth Wall Generator, invented by Dr. Drake Clithe, a physicist who discovered that the multiverse theory is real, and the other dimensions are actually the fiction worlds. **

**After the Miami incident, in which Loki broke through and captivated many powerful movie characters into his army and tried to take over the real world, the US government, in cooperation with doctor Clithe, the FBI agent Jack Ryder, FBI analyst William Spoke, and Henry and Mike Marshall, Jason and Jane Mathews, and Laura Nielson, five unassuming friends who were dragged into the incident and subsequently helped stop Loki. Along with various agents from other agencies and countries, they form the Fourth Wall Containment Unit (FWCU), a task force put forth by the president to both prevent unsanctioned travel form the real world into fictional world and to study the fourth wall itself, in order to better contain any future incidents. Though the world now knows of the existence of the fourth wall and the fact that fictional worlds do exist, the FWCU work in secret, in order to prevent any third parties from using this to their advantage. **

**And so, let us begin...**

**Hey! What about me!**

**Well there you are! I told you 10:00 am sharp!**

**Hey, I was in the middle of making sure Ryan Renolds was capturing my character; he's playing me in my movie, by the way...**

**Anyway, the dude in the underline above is Deadpool, the fourth-wall breaking mercenary from the Marvel Universe...**

**And I am getting my own movie...**

**We know! Stop bragging about it you conceded psychopath! Anyway, he is both in my story and true to his nature, breaks the fourth wall, like right now in this "author notes" thing here... Sometimes before and after a chapter, I like to make comments, both about the story or about recent news involving characters that appear...**

**And I butt in and insert my own opinions, sometimes in drastic and violent ways...**

**Like my house blowing up... by the way, that reminds me... give me your C4, all of it, right now!**

**Ugh, fine!**

**Anyway, see you guys next chapter, where the story begins, and on a action themed opening sequence!**

**Yay! Action and guns!**

**Give me those guns!... anyway, here's a short trailer... If you've seen this already, just skip the italics**

* * *

><p><strong> <em>(Overview the Pentagon)<em>**

**_(The President speaking to the press in the whitehouse) "Three years ago, the world as we knew it was changed forever..."_**

**_(Flash to...) Henry, Jase, and Mike are in military gear, walking into a Fourth Wall Portal._**

**_"The fictional worlds have now become our reality, and chaos ensued..."_**

**_(Flash to...) Deadpool draws his Katanas, facing Bobba Fett with his armed forearm "claws"_**

**_"Since then we have contained these worlds to the best of our abilities..."_**

**_(Flash to...) Easter Bunny from "Rise of the Guardians" leaping up and throwing an egg bomb as Lockdown from Transformers fires his sniper gun._**

**_"But I fear the situation will only get worse as the stability of the "Fourth Wall" deteriorates..."_**

**_(Flash to...) Laura and Jane run through a portal into "The Last Airbender" universe, only to find multiple portals all over the place _**

**_"And despite our good relations with a number of universes... (Show Optimus, Batman, Tony Stark, Bugs Bunny, Captain Kirk and Commander Ackbar in a meeting with the UN council) ... Security continues to be a problem_**

**_(Flash to...) A man runs through Agraba (Alladin), firing a gun in the air as animated civilians flee. _**

**_(A reporter holds his hand up) "So what is FWCU doing about it?"_**

**_(Flash to...) Henry, Laura, and Mike are surrounded as the crew of the Flying Dutchman surrounds them._**

**_(The president) "...I don't know if there is anything we _can _do..."_**

**_In the X-men universe, Magneto throws forward several large pieces of metal. Standing between Ryder, Spoke, Aang and Mike, Toph metal bends them out of harms way. Bending one piece of metal in mid air, she fires it forward back at Magneto with blinding speed._**

**_(Title sequence) _**

**_Crossover... Into the Fourth Wall_**

* * *

><p><strong>See you soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

**Well, without further ado...**

_**Crossover II: Into the Fourth Wall**_

**Wait, hold on, all you did was add "II" and changed "Breaking" with "Into". **

**Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. **

**Lazy...**

**I**** am not Lazy! Gosh darn it!... Can we just skip the mild chit-chat and start this thing already?**

**Well it's about time!**

Chapter 1:

A New World

* * *

><p><em>Multiverse Theory of Quantum physics- (noun) <em>a theoretical reality that includes a possibly infinite number of parallel universes

(Agent Ryder narrating)

Three years ago, Dr. Drake Clithe broke the bounderies between the real world and the fictional worlds. The universes as described in String Theory have been identified as the worlds created in the minds of the collective subconscious of fans, directors, and writers, the worlds of movies specifically, as insane as that sounds. Turns out, if a movie can generate enough followers in a collective subconscious, it could bring that world into reality.

On June 21, 2014, Dr. Clithe opened a Fourth Wall portal for the first time, instilling chaos as forces from the other side, by the name of Loki and his mind controlled minions, seeked to take over our world. Ironically, these same forces helped us re re-establish order and defeat Loki.

Ever since that day, our governments here in the real world and our allies in the fictional worlds have established a task force, the Fourth Wall Containment Unit, the FWCU, to deal with the incursions of our worlds, keep our contacts limited, and study the Fourth Wall phenomena.

In recent years, the task force has increased in manpower and funds have increased, as something unexpected has happened...

The spontaneous, uncontrolled appearances of naturally occurring Fourth Walls, previously thought to be impossible. The first documented occurrence was in Central Florida, almost six months wince the Miami Incident, where Rooster Cogburn from "True Grit" wandered through, believing himself to be drunk. After that, the portals spread further and further from the site of the first breech. Now, our ongoing mission is to find the portals, close them, and find out how to stop them from forming spontaneously.

* * *

><p>(Bloemfontein, South Africa)<p>

Agent Ryder and a FWCU containment unit are on their way to a part of the main city of Bloemfontein, where they detected a Fourth Wall. Traveling in three SUVs, they approached the site rapidly as Ryder gave instructions over the radio.

"Base, can you hear me? This is strike team" sais Ryder to Base.

"Hear you loud and clear" said Martha, the coordinator of the base team, which composed of Dr. Clithe, several annalists, and Jane Mathews, Jason's sister. They were stationed in a large, mobile base about half a mile from the site. Whenever the team went to confront a portal, the Base will supply the team with information and call for local support if needed, as well as track their movements. Clithe monitors the portal's energy readings thanks to the instruments supplied to the strike team. Jane, on the other hand, had access to the database of all the fictional worlds they come across, providing information on friend or foe, weaknesses, and dangers the team could face, depending on the world the portal opened up too.

"Good. Alright team, based on the intel, the portal's located somewhere in an apartment complex in downtown Blomfu... Blemo... Damn, can't even pronounce this name..."

"It's Bloemfontein" said Henry, who radioed in from the other car. He, along with his brother, Mike, and Jason, or Jase as he prefers, were also involved in the Miami incident, and after given the offer to work on the task force, they have been working for it ever since. This has been there first year working on the strike team, Ryder not letting them anywhere near danger until they had some training.

"Right, Blomfio... whatever, downtown. The local police have quarantined the area, and as far as we know, nothing has come through, so it could be anything in there."

"Awesome" said Mike. "As long as it's not another "Equestria" visit. One more time and people are going to start calling me a Brony!"

"Oh, God, _please_ not another one of those!" said Jase. "That is the most annoying world ever!"

"What about orcs, and Decepticons, or the Walking Dead showing up in Australia?" said Jane over the radio from base, matter of factly.

"Or Jaws, how can you forget Jaws swimming round in the English Channel?" asked Lukas, one of the strike team's senior members, a seasoned military man. He is large, dark skinned man, easily in his late thirties. Trained in a variety of fighting styles, he could hold his own against most foes, a knife being his favorite weapon. "Seriously, you guys have some strange phobias!"

"More like unrealistic" said Jane.

"Guys!" snapped Ryder. "Stop bickering, look alive!"

No sooner than he said that, the SUVs pulled to a stop. Immediately, the team stepped out, seeing a barricaded section of an apartment complex. Police, citizens, and the press were surrounding the place, making it difficult to pull the SUVs up.

"So much for quarantining the area" mumbled Lukas.

"Three years, and the media still hasn't dropped it" said Ryder.

"What do you expect?" asked Henry. "This isn't exactly political scandal we're dealing with."

Finally, they managed to make it to the barriers, where the police lifted the tape, allowing them through. After driving almost 100 feet past the barriers, away from the crowds and the press, Ryder signaled the driver to stop.

"Alright Base, we're in the quarantine zone" said Ryder over the radio.

"Alright, you are clear to investigate" said Martha. Immediately, the strike team emptied the cars, Ryder taking the lead. William Spoke, the FBI anyalist who was not only controlled by Loki, but was infused with Allspark energy, came out last. He held a GPS like device in his hand.

"Which way?" asked Ryder.

Spoke turned in place, swaying the device back and forth. "Uh, this way" he finally said, walking forward into the min lobby of the apartment building. Two guards remained behind to secure the entrance.

* * *

><p>Continuing up the stairs, Spoke stopped dead in his tracks on the 13th floor.<p>

"Oh, wait... yep, this is it" he said, opening the door.

"Great, it just had to be the 13th floor!" complained Jase.

"Dude, are you superstitious?" asked Lukas, unbelieving.

"What if it's Friday the 13th in there?"

"Well, last I checked, Jason was armed with a machete..." he held up his gun. "And we have blasters!"

"Oh, right."

During the clean up from the Miami incident, all sorts of weapons of tech were left behind, from blasters to orc swords to Decepticon limbs. Most of the otherwise useless stuff were returned to there own worlds, under the agreement between the worlds, but some, like the blasters and some of the Decepticon weapons were kept, coming in handy against some of the more technically advanced worlds they came across. Many of the technicians lucky enough to be brought aboard the FWCU have tried to recreate them, but some of the required materials don't even occur in the Real World.

Walking down the hallway, Spoke stopped again, turning to the room to his right. "In there" he said, stepping back for Ryder and Lukas to clear.

Kicking the door open, Ryder and Lukas held their blasters up, scanning the room. No one was there, minus the glowing, white portal in the center of the room. It has become a familiar site to them, though it still has an eerie presence to it, capable for linking there world to just about any world the mind cold imagine.

Realizng there was no immediate danger, Ryder held his gun down and picked up his walkie talky. "Fourth Wall located. No life forms in the room."

"Good work" said Martha. "Begin containment procedure."

"Alright guys, you know the drill!"

Immediately, Lukas, Jase, and several of the other soldiers left the room, clearing the rest of the building in case something got through. Spoke immediately took his backpack off, taking out several measuring devices to scan the portal. Henry and Ryder, on the other hand, had another mission.

See, while Clithe found a way to locate the fourth walls, determining what world they came from was another matter. So, in order to determine the world this wall is connected too, two men had to go in and inspect the world to determine its identity, while Spoke stayed behind and took readings from the portal itself.

"Ready kid?" asked Ryder, double checking his vest. He pulled a face mask over with a breathing apparatus attached; no telling what movie world they would enter nor the pathogens it could carry.

"Jack, I'm 24 years old, can you stop calling me kid?"

Ryder simply patted him on the back. "Nope!" Ryder held his blaster up and entered the portal first. Henry sighed,, he pulled his mask over and entered after him.

* * *

><p>Jase and Mike opened another door, clearing the room.<p>

"Clear" said Mike, without much enthusiasm.

"Eh, probably just another sitcom universe" said Mike as they walked to the next room.

"Probably. Remember last time?"

"Yeah!" Mike laughed. "Poor Cory Mathews was freaking out, calling for Topanga in downtown Quebec! He thought he was kidnapped by aliens!"

"Hey, you herd that Eric and Mr. Feeney will appear next season in girl meets world, right?"

"For the eighteenth time, yes!" Jase said annoyingly. Approaching the next room, he signaled Mike to get ready. When he nodded, Jase opened the door and Mike entered. Looking around, Mike nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a young African child, screaming in terror.

"Whoa! Easy kid!" he yelled, holding his blaster up. "I'm friendly!"

"Swart duiwel! Dit is 'n swart, gesiglose duiwel!" he screamed in Afrikaans, hiding in the corner of the room.

"Easy kid, calm down" said Mike, putting his weapon down and taking out a small decive from his belt. He held it to the kid. After a second, it blinked green. "OK, he's from here" he said, referring that he was from the real world.

"Waar is die duiwel!" he cried.

"Don't worry kid, you're fine" said Mike, calmly picking him up. "Calm down, I'm a good guy! Nothing to be afraid of!" He turned to Jase. "What's he saying?"

"I dunno" said Jase. "Let me call this in..." he picked up his radio. "Sis?"

"It's Jane!" said Jane.

"Jane, we have a kid here, he's from here, but he's speaking some sort of African, I don't know what he's saying. He's pretty freeked out about something."

"OK, have him speak into the radio... Josh!" she called. Josh was there translator, an Indian man who knows 9 languages, including the common African languages.

Immedialty, Josh came over, working his way amongst the chairs. "Yes?"

"They find a local kid, he's speaking some sort of African, he's panicked."

"OK, let me hear."

The child continued to scream the same sentence into the radio. "OK, he's speaking Afrikaans, and he's saying, "Black... faceless demon... where is the demon?"

"Demon?" asked Mike back over the radio, the boy hanging to him for dear life. "What demon? What the hell came through that wall?"

Suddenly, Jase caught something on the ceiling. "Yo, Mike, look up." Looking up, they found a hole. It was like something ripped it to shreds. There was something dripping from the ceiling, and it was sizzling, eating away at the wood.

"Is that, acid?" asked Mike, holding the young boy close. Jase started putting the pieces together. "Wait, faceless demon, acid... Shit!" he screamed.

"What?" asked Jane over the radio.

"Mike! Get that kid out of here. Jane, tell Jack and Henry to get out of the portal now!"

"Why, which world is it?"

* * *

><p>Henry and Jase walked through the alien world cautiously. There were black, strange looking, skeleton like structures all around. The walls were covered in a slimy coating, and some goo was dripping from the ceiling.<p>

"Any ideas?" asked Ryder.

"Na, though it defiantly looks alien."

"Well, let's record enough to let Clithe know what world this is and get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, know what you mean."

Wireless contact was impossible inside the portal, so everything had to be recorded. They each had a GoPro attached to there helmets to record what they saw, as well as radiation monitors, atmospheric sensors, anything that would help in the study of the Fourth Wall.

"Ryder!" called some one behind them. Turning, they saw it was Spoke. "Get back! hostile world! I repeat, hostile!"

"Why?" asked Henry, "What world is it?"

Suddenly, something jumped down, hissing loudly. Landing between Spoke and Ryder and Henry, was an alien, _the _alien, from the "Alien" series.

"Oh, shit!" yelled Henry, holding his gun up.

"Wait, you'll hit Will" said Ryder. "Run!" he told Spoke.

Spoke waited no time in running back through the portal. Before he could get through, the alien wrapped it tail around him, lifting him into the air. He screamed in panic as it brought Spoke right up to its face, hissing loudly.

"Will!" called Henry. Spoke remained calm as the alien snarled at him. He reached for his cell phone, then grabbed it. Suddenly, a surge of blue energy lept from his hand and into the phone, transforming it into a small Cybertronian gun. Grabbing it, he aimed at the alien's chest and fired. The alien hissed, letting go of Spoke and letting him fall to the floor. Not wasting any time, Henry opened fire, blasting the alien with multiple shots. The alien hissed and snarled, but refused to die. IT limped around, trying to kill anything it could get its claws on.

"These things are stubborn!" said Mike. Ryder didn't waste any time and drew his lightsaber, the one Mace Windu gave him following the battle in Miami. He activated it, then beheaded the alien, acid blood spewing from neck.

"Watch out!" said Henry, pulling Ryder back as the acid blood hit the ground. "Acid blood."

"Figures."

Down the many tunnels, they heard more hissing and snarling, the sound of more aliens on there way.

"Let's get out of here!" said Ryder, deactivating his lightsaber as he and the others ran back through the portal.

Leaping through, Spoke ran back to his instrument, grabbing the Fourth Wall Generator, one of the many ones they had now.

"Spoke, close it now!"

Without hesitation, Spoke pointed the device. Seconds later, a surge of electrical energy surged from the device, hitting the portal. Seconds later, the portal collapsed on itself, just as the roars of the aliens grew closer.

The trio sighed in relief, knowing the immediate danger was over.

"...Spoke!" called Jane over the radio. "Answer the *&$%# radio or I'll $%# * kill you!"

Henry grabbed the radio first. "Jane, chill, we're back, portal's closed" he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh... uh, good, would hate to tell Laura her boyfriend was used for a host. Glad you guys are fine" she said, sighing in relief.

"Thanks for the warning. How did you know which world it was?"

"Jase and Mike found a boy who saw one. Mike figured out which world it was. They're still escorting the boy out. Henry, there's still at least one of those still out there!"

* * *

><p>Jase and Mike were leading the boy out. Jase kept looking over every corner, while Mike carried the shocked child.<p>

"Hang in there buddy, we're almost there" said Mike to the boy in a playful tone. He realized the boy couldn't understand him, but he hoped the tone would help. FOr now, it seemed to work.

"One more flight of stairs, then we're home free" said Jase over the radio to Base.

"Great" said Martha. "Jane just got in contact with Ryder and Henry, they're fine, the portal's closed. We've alerted the other units to the alien."

"Ah, good... wait!" Mike tensed up, hearing something up ahead. He held his gun pointed ahead, waiting to nail whatever came around the corner.

Then, a gun came out, a human hand holding it. "Friendly!" said Lukas, alerting Jase to his presence.

"Jeez, Luke, do you realize there's two mouthed, acid blood alien running around?" complained Jase.

"Yes, I saw the movie, I know what we're dealing with."

Mike shook his head. "Come on, let's get this kid out of here, the poor little guy's scared enough as it is. Then let's blast that sorry bum's face off before someone else gets a chance."

"Don't let PETA catch you saying that." said Jase, leading the way.

* * *

><p>Finally making it to the lobby, Jase, mike, Luke, and the boy walked out of the building.<p>

Stepping outside, Mike was relieved to see the two guards take the boy from him to take him to his family, in the direction of the barriers, where the crowds were still gathered. The boy waved goodbye, which Mike responded with a wave.

"Well, another happy ending" said Jase, stepping back into the building. Mike and Luke followed.

"Just glad the little guy's safe" said Mike. "Poor little guy was cared."

"Aw, Mike got a little brother!" said Luke, patting Mike on the back.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm good with kids. By the way, tell that to any hot women I happen to…"

Suddenly, they heard a scream outside, and then sounds of a panicked mob. Mike was the first one out the door. Upon exiting the building, they saw the one guards with a puncture wound to his body, while the other was stabbed through the chest with an alien's tail. Behind them, the crowds turned and fled, panic ensuing. Jase and Mike held their guns up, ready to shoot the alien when it dropped the dead guard and picked up the boy with the tail, wrapping it around him. It brought the boy to its face, showing its teeth. The boy was screaming.

"Drop him you son of a bitch!" shouted Mike, running at the alien.

"Mike, stop!" ordered Luke. But Mike kept running. Luke and Jase went to follow, but another alien jumped down in front of them, much to their surprise. Luke pulled his radio up.

"Base! Two aliens in the front of the building! Two of our own down! Civilians in immediate danger! All forces converge _now_!"

As the alien stared down the frightened child, Mike called out to it. "Hey you! Over here you big, ugly, son of a bitch!"

The alien turned, seeing Mike running at him. It put the boy down, sizing up Mike. He immediately fired at the alien. The alien staggered back from the impacts. Stubborn as they are, the alien resisted, swinging its tail out as Mike got close and knocked the gun out of his hand. Mike went to make a grab for it, but the alien swung its tail at him, knocking him down.

Luke and Jase had a problem the there alien, as it kept hopping around, clinging to the side of the building. They had to continuously dodge its deadly tail.

"We need backup now!" called Jase, missing as the alien climbed up the building. It swung its tail down, knocking Jase down. Quickly, it jumped down on him, opening its mouth, ready to extend its second jaw, when Jase shoved his blaster into its mouth.

"Smile!" he shouted, blasting a laser blast through the alien's brain. Flinching momentarily, the alien fell over, dead. Initially petrified, Jase forced himself up.

"You alright?" asked Lukas.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" he pulled his gun out of the mouth, only to find most of it disintegrated in acid.

Henry, Spoke, and Ryder came running out. Seeing his brother in peril, Henry overlooked Jase and the dead alien and ran for his brother.

"Mike! Get out of there!" he shouted, firing his weapon. The alien snarled, taking a few hits, but was otherwise still mobile. Ignoring Mike, it lunged at Henry, charging him with its claws swaying wildly. Henry stood his ground, firing, but despite wounding the alien severely, it limped over, spewing acid blood everywhere. Just before it reached Henry, it was suddenly struck with a massive blast, sending it flying backwards before it could get any acid on Henry, dead.

Henry turned around to see Spoke, with a transformed, former ATM machine, gun attached to his arm, smoking from the plasma blast it just emitted.

Henry hunched over, nearly meeting his Maker as the alien's blood ate away at the road.

Mike, getting up after the alien knocked him over, looked over to tee the boy, crying in the street.

"Emika!" cried a feminine voice. Mike turned to see a woman run towards the child, bushing past the barriers.

"Ma!" he cried, running to her. "Ma!"

Quickly, the mother got down to her knees, grabbing her child close. She muttered something in Afrikaans, inaudible to Mike even if he could understand the language. Mike smiled, seeing mother and son reunited. Never in all his life did he think his obsession with the works of fiction could come I handy.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for an intro?!<strong>

**Dude, it's official, I'm getting aliens for my intro when my movie comes out!**

**I have had this idea in my head halfway through my first story, so I am understandably happy to get it out of my head and onto paper…**

**Computer screen.**

**Whatever! Anyway, keep your eyes open for more. Just know, I'm headed back to school though…**

**I'm way ahead of you, I've got the toilet paper and the sticky string!**

**What are you talking about? I can't get into any trouble! I have only one semester to go! **

**That's when you're supposed to misbehave! That way, when you graduate, they can't do anything about it!**

**I still have to pass. **

**Who cares! I didn't even get a preschool degree, and look how I turned out!**

**Oh boy. I'll be back to this as soon as I can. See you soon.**

**-Batman**

**- The Amazing Deadpool**


	3. Chapter 2: Area 95

Chapter 2

Area 95

* * *

><p>The FWCU stayed in Bloemfontein for an additional three days, ensuring that there were no more aliens, or the portal reopening, which has been happening more often. When they got the clear, the remains of the dead aliens were packed up, neutralized with caustic acid, and sent back to the US, and the rest of the team were able to go home. Finally back in the US, specifically Area 95, a secret military base somewhere in Montana, located in a large, grassy area, only a few white buildings present. Formally an aircraft testing zone, it was refurbished as the main base for the FWCU, complete with containment units, testing sites, and a large, permanent Fourth Wall Generator, used when communicating with allies in other dimensions.<p>

In addition to the base was the recreation area, along with the temporary quarters. Previously, the occurrences were rare enough that most of the team could go home for long periods of time, but in recent years, with the increase of Fourth Wall openings, things have been different. Now, most of them stay at the apartments at headquarters 24/7, on call for when a portal opens.

Arriving on a private plane, the team returned home, or at least what was there home for now. Getting of the plane in the middle of the runway, Henry immediately saw Laura, who had decided not to take a place with the strike team, but rather behind the scenes, working with the lawmakers and overseeing projects. Wanting to get into business management before the Miami incident, Laura fit in perfectly with the management, helping make protocols, oversee projects, deal with the politicians, and just help out with anything, along as it wasn't fighting. That was something she never saw herself doing.

She stood there as they came down the walkway. "Rough trip huh?" she asked, seeing there faces.

"Lost Bert and Sam" said Ryder bitterly. They didn't loose many men, since most of the worlds were relatively friendly, but on the few occasions they met with the more hostile worlds, sometimes it ended in someone dying. Ryder passing by wordlessly, she looked at Henry, hugging him.

"Heard you had a close call?" she asked, kissing him briefly.

"Yeah, well, stepping into an Alien's nest is just asking for trouble... Mike was the real hero this time, saving that boy and all."

"Ah, it was nothing."

"No, you should have seen him" said Henry. "He went all Rambo on that alien!"

"Please, please, I was just doing my job!" he said, not really trying to be humble. "Really, though, it felt good, saving a life like that."

"Good for you" said Laura. "I can't say things are going well here though."

"What? Why?" asked Jase, dragging some of the more heavier equipment.

"Senator Bennet is at it again, wanting to kick us all out and replace us with more "competent" people."

"Oh, that lunatic" said Henry. "What is with him? It's not like he can do any better. What, does he have people trained to deal with fictional worlds?"

"Stupid politicians!" said Mike. "I say we fire them all and replace them with the Duck Dynasty crew!"

"Si in the Whitehouse, that would be interesting" said Jase.

"Gentlemen and Ladies" said Martha Kelly, their team director, walking from the base. She was a tall, somewhat heavy woman with a strict demeanor to her. Her blond hair was always held back, and she had an act for speaking with authority. She came back earlier than the main team, having had a budget meeting.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks boss!" said Mike casually. Martha held her serious face, unnerving Mike.

"As you know, our last run was less than ideal; two hostiles broke through, nearly breaking the containment zone, two of our own lost their lives, and a young civilian was almost killed. This is just the excuse Bennet and his supporters need to convince the Feds to hand over control to someone else."

"Ma'am" cut in Henry. "It wasn't our fault, these were class 5 hostiles, and they were out before..."

"Excuses won't deter Bennet, Mr. Marshall. He seems to think that we made a mistake bringing you on. I know him to be wrong, but we have to prove that to him... Where is Ryder, and Dr. Clithe?" she asked, scanning around for them.

"Ryder went immediately to his apartment" said Jase. "Not in a good mood."

"Dr. Clithe went straight to the lab with his findings" said Spoke, who had been lagging behind the whole time.

Martha nodded. She turned around, walking back into the base, waving her figure for the others to follow. Stepping through the doors, they entered the main hangar. It consisted of two tie fighters, which were recovered from the Miami incident, and two Quinn Jets, courtesy of Tony Stark. Some speeders sat in the corner.

"As you know, in two days is our scheduled Alliance meeting, and our allies on the other side of the Fourth Wall are still anxious for answers. As such, our old friend, Bruce Wayne, has announced that he has a special guest for us who claims to be able to help us and he's bringing him to the meeting."

"Bruce... Batman? Who did he find?" asked Lukas.

Martha turned to Laura. Miss Nielson. You were rambling about telling them all day yesterday..."

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." she said with a blush.

"...Would you do the honors?"

Laura turned to everyone, a beaming smile on her face. "The Doctor is coming."

* * *

><p>(6 weeks prior)<p>

In a run down bar in some lonely town in Montana, a man, Richard Pike, waited for his contact. Only the bartender and three other drunks were here at this hour, and it smelled of rotten wood and bad rum. Unlike the native Montanians, Pike stood out. He was a mean looking man, muscular, wearing a canvas jacket, and had a scar across his neck. On first glance, some would figure him to be a gangster, and they wouldn't be far off. He was a hitman, a hired gun, a master thief; whatever he had to be. He works only for the highest bidder, relishing the challenge of high security crimes, corporate espionage, jobs that pay big money. He was smart, having a background in technology, software, and even chemistry. His past is a secret only he knows. His passion is simply taking on the next big challenge. He looks over the typical gangster crime. No, he works alone, no alliances, no partners, all alone, just how he liked it.

He glanced at his iPhone, which was packed with the latest of 'illicit' software. "Late" he muttered, noticing the time. "Damn clients are always late!"

As if on cue, a man walked through the door. He wore a purple hoodie with some green dye slashed on the hood. He walked in a hunch, slowly moving his head side to side. Walking in behind him was a taller man with a buzz cut. Seeing Pike, he walked over.

"Well, hello" he said in a somewhat giddy tone. "My bounty hunter friend of here tells me that you're a class act for getting things that are hard to get."

Pike nodded. He leaned forward, getting a closer look at the man's face under the hood. "So, it's really you?"

The man smiled. "So, you know your comics, do you?"

"Nah, saw the movies."

"Comics, movies, doesn't matter. No matter where they put me, I'm still the most recognizable villain of all times."

He smiled. "You're dressed differently?"

"Ah, yes. I'm not as well affiliated with the underground as I was back in Gotham. I'm, a newbie here, and given my famous status, I can't sty under the radar if I show myself..."

"Hey you!" screamed the bartender in a hoarse voice to the hooded man. "Order something, no freeloaders!"

The man in the hood sighed. He turned around, seeing the rough looking bartender give him a dirty look. "What was that?"

"I said, order something. The boss don't like freeloaders!"

The man chuckled to himself lightly. "Excuse me" he got up. "Someone just got on my nerves." He walked over to the bar. "Listen, sir, I'm a very self conscious person, and I don't like to have attention drawn to me."

"Just order something, then I'll let you get back to your _self conscious_ self!"

"Oh, but the damage is already done, and since I just love the spotlight..." The Joker removed his hood, revealing his signature white face, green hair, and makeup. "I might as well stay in it!"

The Bartender immediately recognized the man, taking a step back. He reached for something under the counter, but wasn't quick enough as the Joker grabbed him by the neck, pulling him over the counter. The Joker looked around to the half drunk onlookers who immediately backed away.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he announced. "For, tonight's entertainment, I give you this rude, smelly, poorly dressed, humble working man. He's going to be my volunteer in a little magic trick."

Pike stayed seated next to the Joker's guest. He was a little unnerved, but he wanted his pay.

"Now, Mr. Bartender guy, we are going to..." he takes out a pencil from his jacket. "Make this pencil..." he bangs it into the counter, holding the bartender by his neck. "...disappear." Before the Bartender could react, the Joker smashed his head on the table, the pencil going through his eye. He let go, letting the dead man fall to the ground.

"Ta da!"

One of the now panic sickened customers blurted out. "You're... you're the j-j-Joker!"

The Joker shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"You frikin' psyco!" yelled one of the biker men in the crowd. "Come on, show this other dimensional son of a &%$# whose boss!"

He went at the Joker with a knife, with some bikers following him. he went to stab at him, but the Joker side stepped, kicking him in the gut with his shoe knife. He grabbed one of his metal, sharp edged playing cards and threw it at the next man, stabbing him in the chest. The others held there ground.

"Anyone else?"

One of the men lunged his knife forward. The Joker dodged it and grabbed him, his electric joy buzzer electrocuting the man. His body spasming, the Joker began to laugh insanely. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" he laughed, unsettling the others. Seeing the pure, otherworldly insanity in the man, they backed away slowly, then turned and ran, unsure of what else the madman had up his sleeve. Letting the man drop, he let go, amused with the outcome.

"Wow! You Real World bozos are even bigger sissy's than what I've found in Gotham! Wow!" He grabbed a chair and went back to the table where Pike and his accomplice were waiting. "Now, where was I?"

"I believe you were going to tell our friend here about the job you hired us for."

"Us?" asked Pike.

"Ah, yes. Where are my manners. "Richard Pike, Boba Fett... Boba Fett, Richard Pike." Pike stared at the man curiously, recognizing the man, but not the face. "What? He couldn't very well go walking around with the helmet on, it would grab too much attention."

Richard glanced at Boba one more time, then back to Joker. "So, if you have this guy, why do you need me?"

"Well... the thing I need is surrounded by a military base, filled with elite guards and military men. That, and they have this way of knowing just who's from around here and whose not. So, I need some help from a local."

Richard stared at the Joker. "You're talking about the FWCU, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>The first thing Dr. Clithe did after getting off the plain was to go to his laboratory with the readings he acquired. His lab had a hologram work table in the middle, courtesy of Tony Stark, which allowed him to effortlessly input data and visualize results. Around where more common computers, which aided in side projects, as well as a few prototype Fourth Wall generators, which he would improve both for accuracy and size.<p>

As he acquired data from the portals, he became increasingly obsessed with his work, wanting to right the wrongs he made.

Stepping into the office was Spoke with some coffee. Thanks to the Allspark energy in him, his knowledge of machines and networks has skyrocketed, allowing him to hack nearly any system or figure out any technology they came across, so his help has become indispensable in the lab.

"How goes the readings from "Alien"?" He asked, placing the coffee down.

"Excellent" said Clithe, inputting the recent data into his algorithm. Just putting the data in now..." he finished typing in the last of the reading results, "and we'll get the results back in a few minutes."

"Great. In that case, you can take a break and drink some coffee."

"Ah, in a minute, just need too figure out..." he flipped the hologram screen to the side, revealing an intricate map of all the world's they came in contact with. It looked almost like a food web, with the natural fourth wall breaks, as shown by some of the Fourth Wall Jumpers who came by, connecting the worlds. Each world was represented by a sphere, with luminous lines connecting them "...where the Alien Universe fits in."

"Or..." Spoke swiped down the screen. "You could take a break and drink and eat something."

"Will, what is your problem! I was working on that!"

"That's the problem!" Spoke said. "Drake, you've been working non stop for weeks now! You're not a robot, you need to rest."

"Yes, and the longer I rest the more people die." Clithe walked away, organizing some paper he had lying around.

"Oh, come on Drake. Stop blaming yourself for this..."

"How can I not? This wasn't a group effort, Will. I was alone in this theory of mine. If I had just ignored it, there wouldn't be this much chaos."

"How could you have known this would happen?"

"That's the point, I should have known. Messing with the laws of time and space is a dangerous thing just in theory, and yet I went ahead and tampered with it. My obsession blinded me, and now, all realities are paying the price."

"You had no intention of harming anyone Drake."

"My indentions have nothing to do with it now..." the computer from the hologram table beeped, the data fitting into the algorithm. "...What matters now is that I stop this and prevent any more possible disasters from occurring." He went over to look at the results.

Spoke shook his head. "OK, so you made a mistake, we all do. But if you really want to fix it, you need a clear mind, and that requires food, water, rest, and coffee, all of which you need right now."

"What I need is to understand what the hell these numbers mean!" he said, hitting the table as the results came back. "Nothing, again!"

"Nothing?" asked Spoke.

"I've got Gamma radiation, beta particles, magnetic waves, even these "trans dimensional" waves coming off the Fourth Walls, and they all show increases and decreases, but they're not tying into any model I've tried."

"OK, this is what I mean. You need to relax, or else you're never going to figure this out! Maybe that Doctor guy will help tomorrow. I hear he's an expert on all things, you know, science fiction, or science _fact_ now."

Clithe took a couple of breathes to calm down. "Alright. Maybe you're right... give me that coffee..."

"On second thought, coffee might not be the best thing for you right now."

Clithe rolled his eyes and left the room, running his hands down his face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>So wait, "The Doctor", you're not referring to "the" Doctor, are you?<strong>

**Indeed I am.**

**Yay, A British alien with a corny show.**

**Dude, the show's been going on for decades now, it must be doing something right.**

**But talk about Deux ex machinas! That guy has a million and one of those... trust me, I counted. **

**And he also knows interdemanisonal travel like the back of his Time Lord hand. So, this plot is just screaming for him to show up.**

**You know what's this thing is screaming for? Me!**

**Dude, would you shut up! You're coming in next chapter, just pipe down!**

**Here that, readers?! I'm back, baby!**

**Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this! Don't forget to review!**

**Speaking of which, I notice there are no reviews yet. Come on people! We just had an Alien Showdown and the Doctor's coming up! Stop slouching on that computer or Ipad or whatever it is you're reading from and write something! Do I have to start making threats?!**

**Dude! Chill! No need for attacking the reader! Leave them be! If they don't have any comments then...**

**No! I won't stand for this! Review or, or... I'll shoot this adorable puppy I'm holding... in the face!**

**OK, first of all, harsh. Secondly, that's a plush toy you're holding, and it says "Property of Deadpool" written on its foot.**

**SHOOSH! They can't see that! All they can see are words on a screen! Review or the Puggle gets it!**

**OK, talk about holding the reader hostage, or in this case, plush toy. See you guys later.**

**-Batman**

**-Mr. I'm Serious About the Mutt Getting it!**

**P.S. No Puggles were harmed in the writing of this story. I can't say the same for my own personal property... or myself... I need to find a better co-host.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Alliance Convenes

Chapter 3

The Alliance Convenes

**The plush toy lives!**

**It was totally a living, breathing puggle!**

**Right... So, back to the story! Oh, and in the last chapter, I somehow forgot to insert a caption above the scene where the Joker shows up. Basically, that meeting took place a month before present time.**

**Oh, that's embarrassing! **

* * *

><p>Two days passed without a portal being detected. Thanks to ongoing research by Clithe, the FWCU now had the ability to detect and pinpoint a portal whenever it appeared, as well as the ability to scan a subject and determine if heshe/it was native to the real world or not, based on the quantum energy they gave off. This is thanks to FW (Fourth Wall) sensors, based on technology shared by the Star Trek Universe. For the last year now, the FWCU has been able to pinpoint Fourth Walls wherever they occurred. These same sensors were now in place all over Area 95, as well as Federal government buildings around the world, should some hidden, other-worldly forces tried to infiltrate them.

Today was the day of the Alliance meeting, where, at a scheduled time, the FWCU would open portals and allow the representatives to enter. Until that time, everyone was relishing the much needed break in the rec room. One of the newer buildings, built when it became a reality that they needed 24/7 personnel, the Rec room was the social center of life at Area 95. Furnished with carpeting, green walls, and furnished with couches, chairs, game tables, a few Xbox systems, and even a multi-purpose playing field just outside, it was meant to be a home away from home for everyone who spent months here at a time.

Henry and Mike were in a heated game of Madden football, and they had attracted a curious crowd.

It was mid afternoon and they were enjoying a game of Madden football.

"Come on! Run Johnson run!" yelled Mike, hitting the buttons on his controller as fast as he could. "Faster you bum!... Damn it!" he yelled when Henry's player tackled him. The timer ran out, and Henry was the winner, Green Bay Packer's 33, New York Jets 20.

"Ha! I win again!" said Henry. The crowd behind them then dispersed, Jase collecting his bets.

"Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen... and ladies" he smirked when Jane handed him a $5 bill.

"Laugh it up, come poker night, I'm cleaning you out!" she remarked before turning to leave.

"This game is so rigged!" said Mike, slamming his controller on the couch.

"Then why do you play?" asked Henry.

"'Cause I love it! It's a strange relationship, you'll never understand!" he said, stomping off to the TV room.

"He's your brother" Laura muttered to Henry.

"I am not responsible for everything he does."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ten miles outside Area 95, The Joker, Richard Pike, and Boba Fett, dressed in his bounty hunter attire, sat in an SUV, the Joker in the passenger seat.<p>

"What time is it?" asked Pike.

"Well, let's see..." he looked at his watch. "The big hand is on the seven, and the little hand is on the five, so... five thirty five?" said the Joker.

"They're late" said Pike. "Why is everyone always late?"

Pike and Joker had been spending months working on this plan. Thanks to the hacker skills of one of the Joker's accomplices, they had been able to get all the information they needed to break in and get what they were after. Now, they just had to wait for the rest of the team to show up.

"Ooh, there he is now!" said Joker, leaning over the dashboard. Driving down the road was a black Lamborghini, driving at high speeds, it's engine echoing across the plains. Covering the ground quickly, it pulled up and came to a stop.

"So much for low profile" muttered Pike.

"Hey, what good is it to do the crime if you don't get to spend you're money?" the Joker said as the occupants got out. Coming out of the driver's side was Bucky Barnes, also known as the Winter soldier. On the other side was a short hair, huge man. His name was Shawn Parker, and like Pike, he was a real world mercenary, specializing in high security jobs.

"It doesn't count if you _are_ the fancy car" said Pike in response to Joker. Then, before there eyes, the sixth member of the team showed himself. The Lamborghini transformed, becoming Lockdown, the Cybertronian bounty hunter, who happened to have a few insecticons on his side, specializing in hacking. Stretching his neck, Lockdown peered down at his smaller companions.

"So, this is the team you've assembled... hardly impressive."

"Hey!" said Marshall in a rough voice. "Look's who's talking, you metal freak!"

Lockdown leaned down, drawing his short blade from his arm. "GO ahead, tempt me! I can annihilate you all!"

"Try it" said Boba casually, not making any attempt to reveal his weapon of choice.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen" said the Joker calmly. "Remember what awaits for you when this is all over and done with! You're rewards await you, but only if we work together first. Once I get what I want and you all get your pay, then you can... kill each other to your hearts content, I'll even sell tickets!"

Lockdown glared at Boba and Marshall, then finally retracted his blade. "Fine, but you better have what you promised."

"Oh, trust me. They're all safe back under my mattress. Now, I believe our friend Pike has the plan, because I know I don't: I don't _do _plans."

"You all got the texts I sent?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, but all the same, let's go over it one last time..."

* * *

><p>(5:30 PM)<p>

The gang relaxed at one of the TV's with a box of pizza, watching ESPN. Bored out of there minds, most have fallen asleep either on the floor, the recliner, or the couch.

An alarm went out throughout the base. Immediately, everyone nearly jumped out of there sleep.

"It was on when I woke up!" screamed Mike, rolling over right into the pizza, getting pizza sauce all over his face. "What the... aw Hell no!"

"Alliance meeting in ten minutes" said Martha over the intercom. "Everyone to your places."

"It's time!" said Henry, accidently pushing Laura of the couch. "Oh, sorry babe!"

"Why am I always the victim of abuse?" asked Laura, trying to get up. Henry immediately pulled her up, apologizing over and over again.

"...I repeat, everyone to there pre-assigned places" said Martha again over the intercom. "Less then ten minutes..."

"Agh! I've got pizza all over my face!" complained Mike, standing up and trying to wipe it off.

"I completely forgot the time" said Jase, checking his watch. "I can't believe it's been a month already."

It's been a while since everyone met some of there fourth wall friends. With the recent spike in Fourth Wall's opening, they were usually away when the meeting was scheduled, but this time, they were here for once, and the elusive Doctor was an added bonus.

Quickly walking out of the Rec room and into the hallway, they met up with agent Ryder.

"Ready?" he asked...

* * *

><p>"...Let's do this" said Pike. He and his team just made it to the outer fence in Lockdown, who managed to lower the volume of his engine. Stopping just outside, Pike and Marshall got out.<p>

"Remember" said Pike. "Don't do anything till after six thirteen. As long as that detector is active, you'll set it off."

"We got it" said Boba, getting out, followed by Bucky, then Joker. Lockdown stayed in his vehicle mode.

Using thermal binoculars, Pike watched the incoming road to Area 95. They were hiding in a forested area, just out of site. It was no more than five minutes passed till he saw there target: a hummer.

"Right on time Senator Bennet."

* * *

><p>Senator Bennet's car pulled through security, and into the parking garage. Stepping out first was his security detail, followed by Bennet himself, a short, thin man in his early 40s.<p>

"Let's get to business then" he said briefly as he and his security walked away from the hummer and into the main hallway, where he was greeted by Director Martha Kelly.

"Senator" she greeted. "It's an honor to have you, we almost had to start without you."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you, Director Kelly?" He looked around briefly. "Let's see just how efficient you people really are."

Martha nodded, annoyed. "Please, the meeting will begin in five."

Bennet nodded and followed Director Kelly in, leaving the garage vacant. Exactly thirty seconds later, two men dropped from under the hummer

Having lied next to the road on either side of the road, waiting for the headlights to clear, Pike and Marshall quickly grabbed onto the Hummer via powerful, padded elector magnets. After clinging to the side, the maneuvered there way underneath the vehicle, where they waited till they were alone in the garage.

"We've got less than five minutes, let's get to work" said Pike.

* * *

><p>The meeting room was full of activity as the representatives from there appointed countries took their seats. For the first time in a while, Henry and his friends will be able to attend as honored guests, having saved the world during the Miami incident.<p>

Walking into the room next was Dr. Clithe, followed by Spoke, carrying a briefcase.

"Sorry we're late" said Spoke, placing the briefcase on the table. "Just putting in some last minute data." Spoke and Clithe immediately began taking out hard drives and paper. Spoke plugged the hard drives to the hologram enabled table, while Clithe went over his papers.

"Ready to go?" asked Jane.

"Oh, just about. We won't open the portals till exactly six."

* * *

><p>"Three minutes to six, are we close enough yet?" asked Marshall to Pike. Using FWCU uniforms they fabricated, Marshall and Pike were able to sneak into the facility. All they needed was to get close enough to the conference room to lock on to the particular signal.<p>

"Alright" Pike whispered. "I think we're good." He flipped out a small, Ipad like device. He pressed a series of prompts on the screen. "Alright, here's a list of signals. At six, we'll know which one to strike..."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Director Martha Kelley entered the room, Senator Bennet being escorted to his seat by another FWCU operative.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, are we ready to begin?" she asked everyone in general.

"Everyone is accounted for" said Spoke.

"Excellent. deactivate the FW sensors for this room."

Nearby, former Secret Service Stan Parker pressed a button on the wall, which dampened the FW sensors for the conference room, since they would be welcoming visitors from the Fourth Wall, but left it on for the rest of the base.

* * *

><p>"There you are" said Pike in a hush tone, seeing on the screen the bars go down for one of the many detected signals. "<em>That's<em> the frequency for their sensors... now to find the main source of that signal for the rest off the base... got it. Downloading virus...

* * *

><p>"Activate the Fourth Walls" said Director Kelly. Stan went to the table, opened a plastic case, and pressed a button. In the far corner of the room were eight portable fourth wall generators, all set to the world's of the members of the Alliance. One by one, the generators activated, opening each portal separately. Setting them off one by one was meant to avoid cross streaming, which could end up forming more portals than intended, and to any random world. After a few seconds, all eight portals were open.<p>

One by, one, the members of the Alliance walked through...

Through the first portal stepped Optimus Prime, followed by Ratchet, representatives of the Transformers universe. Kneeling down to be on closer level to his comrades, Optimus took his place.

"Greetings" said Optimus.

"Welcome, Optimus Prime" said Martha.

Optimus turned to Henry and his friends. "Greetings, friends. It has been a while."

"Same here Prime" saluted Mike.

The Transformers portal closing, next to come through was Tony Stark, carrying his Ironman briefcase, and Black Widow.

"My people!" greeted Tony, waving his hands. "Good to see you again!... Prime."

Optimus nodded. "Mr. Stark, Agent Romanoff."

Black Widow nodded.

Suddenly, jumping out just as the portal closed, was Deadpool.

"Hey! What gives!" he shouted.

Tony leaned over to Natasha. "I thought you drugged him!?"

"Yes, with _your_ drugs!" she snapped back.

"Really? Oops."

"...Why are you guys always trying to ditch me! So what if I accidently broke your last suit. You should be thanking me! That piece of crap wouldn't last a day in Age of Ultron!..." Deadpool rambled.

"I thought you banned this mercenary?" asked Bennet, innerly glad to see some sort of chaos ensue.

"He is, but being a Fourth Wall Jumper, he's harder to contain than most..." said Martha.

"You cannot contain me! I am Deadpool, gosh darn it! And I will continue to crash these meetings so long as I'm no welcome! Only when I am invited will I actually not come, 'cause, I'm really lazy..."

He finally stopped talking when Black Widow shot him in the head. She met a series of shocked faces as she put her gun back in its holster.

"You're welcome" she said with attitude.

Most showed no reaction, as this was business as usual for them.

Coming through next, from the Star Wars Universe, was Admiral Ackbar and General Lando Calrissian. Behind them, walking from his portal, was Micky Mouse, representing much of the animated universe. "Hello everyone! Ha ha!" he greeted, waving. He cheerfully took his seat.

The next world was Star Trek. James T. Kirk and Mr. Spock walked through. Spock nodding and Kirk waving, winking at the female dignitary from the UK, they took their seat.

Next came Dumbledore. This was his first time here, as the Harry Potter Universe was just admitted, following a previous skirmish in Mexico. After he took his seat, Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings universe arrived. Finally, stepping through the last portal, was Batman.

"Batman!" said Mike, louder than he wanted.

Instead of walking forward, Batman stood still. "I believe you're expecting a special guest..." Batman silently stood aside, letting another figure walk through his portal. Stepping out into the room was Doctor Who.

"Ah, the 'Real World'" said the Doctor with air quotes. He looked around at he various characters present. "'Ello everyone. Glad to meet you all. I have to say, I was expecting a more, Sci-fi-ish vibe to this. You know, more blinking lights and knobs and stuff, though defiantly more interesting than that boring bat cave..."

"Excuse me!" said Bennet, somewhat rudely. "You're not on the list of recognized affiliates. Who do you think you are?"

"Who am I?" asked the 10th doctor, glaring down the short man. "Who am I!? I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old, and I'm the man who's gonna help you understand the complexities of the reality that is the "Fourth Wall" and keep it from bringing down reality as we know it! You got a problem with that?"

Batman looked on, feeling sidelined. "And I'm Batman!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yes! There I am! And I was shot by the hot girl... wait, what?<strong>

**Ladies and Gentlemen, the 10th Doctor. Hope I captured him well, as I have only seen a few episodes of Doctor Who. I've been spending the last week pouring over Youtube videos of clips of the series just to get his mannerisms right, eventually deciding I like the 11th Doctor best. **

**OK, now to the best part... Inter universe dialogue! If any of you have any ideas, let me know. I already know what has to be said and such, but if there is anything you guys really want to see said and done with this particular group of characters, let me know, because the next chapter will be a funny one!**

**Also, I have a new poll up on my main page: How would you react if you saw a trailer for "Crossover?" Check it out. **

**-Batman**

**- Mr. You guys really wanted to see me more than the Doctor, right?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Doctor Will See You Now

Chapter 4

The Doctor Will See You Now

_**NOTE: Made a minor detail change. The Joker joined in on the raid, rather than let his men carry it out. Already made the appropriate changes to the previous chapter. **_

**Sorry for being late. School has been brutal. That, and my brother convinced me to watch "Clone Wars" on Netflix. Let's just say, I got hooked. I have to say, I always thought I would hate that show. Man, was I wrong.**

**What happened to Ahsoka?! And Maul?! $%#& you Disney for canceling it! DARN YOU!**

**For once, I'm in agreement with Deadpool. Talk about a good series! Now all we have is... "Rebels." ****Disney is the male lion of the entertainment companies: Once it takes control of a franchise, it kills off any series that isn't it's own and replaces it with its own****. **

**Dude, we're not all biology majors, explain!**

**When a male lion takes over a pride, he kills all the cubs that aren't his own.**

**Really? Dang nature, you scary! It's just like what they're doing with Spiderman... again!**

**... What did they do to Spiderman?**

**...You better sit down...**

* * *

><p>Pike and Marshall stood in the secluded hallway, waiting for the virus to upload.<p>

"Hey, you almost done there, partner?" asked Marshall, getting anxious.

"Patience" said Pike dismissively. "This takes time. We're not just trying to bug some smart aleck lawyer's laptop. Quit worrying, it'll be up soon."

* * *

><p>"Doctor who?" asked Bennet, looking at Doctor Who.<p>

"Exactly!" said the Tenth Doctor, crossing his arms.

"What? No, I asked, doctor _who_, what is your name?"

"My name is not important, neither could you ever hope to pronounce it. Can you _please_ stop with the rudeness?"

"I'm sorry, who is this man?" asked Gandalf.

"Did I not just finish explaining this?" asked the Doctor.

"Gentlemen, please!" said Director Kelly. "Ms. Lawrence, please explain."

"Doctor Who" Jane said, standing up. "A humanoid extra terrestrial, works under the alias "The Doctor", has a transdimensional, time traveling machine called the TARDIS, and knows a lot about dimensional... universe stuff."

"Well, that's a simple way of putting it" said Doctor.

"We've been looking for him for a while" continued Jane. "We've asked the professionals from many universes for help in preventing breaks in the fourth wall, but none have been able to help."

"And why have we only now contacted him?" asked Bennet.

"Because every time we've opened a portal to his world, either he was away from Earth or in another time zone" said Kelly. "Seriously, how do people contact you?" she asked the Doctor.

"They don't. I come to them. That's my thing."

"It's good to see you again, doctor" said Spock.

"Ah, Mr. Spock!" he raised his hand, giving a Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper is it?"

"That is correct."

"Wait, hold on!" said Jane, pointing fingers. "You guys know each other?!"

"Spock, you know this guy?" asked Kirk, staring at Spock accusingly.

"Of course" said the Tenth Doctor. "We aliens have to stay together... That and most fans already put us in the same universe, so the bridge wasn't that hard to cross." He looked around the room, catching Optimus. "Ah, Optimus! How is the last Prime? Defeat Megatron yet?"

"Yes" said Optimus triphantly.

"And did he come back from the dead yet?"

Optimus bowed his head in defeat. "Yes."

"You know the Transformers too?" asked Mike. "Who else has met the doctor before?!"

Nearly everyone in the room raised there hands, even Mickey Mouse. In the background, no one saw Stan the guard raise his hand. The Doctor gave him a nod.

"Wait, how come none of you guys tried to contact him before?!" asked Ryder to everyone.

"We've met once many years ago. Getting back in contact with the Doctor after parting ways is difficult" said Lando.

"Inter-dimensional travel is most difficult" said Spock.

"How do you know so much?!" asked Kirk to Spock. "And why haven't you told me about this before?"

"It didn't seem relevant."

"Didn't seem relev..." Kirk raised his hands in defeat. "Don't think we're done here!"

"He's right" said the Doctor, interrupting Kirk. "traveling between dimensions is very difficult, especially for a non-jumper, but not impossible. Nevertheless, it is not recommended and is very dangerous."

"Wait" said Henry. "Then how on Earth did Batman even find you?"

"I have my methods" Batman said. "Oh, and I'm Batman."

"Yes, he says that _a lot_!" said the Doctor. "I honestly don't know how he did it! One minute, I'm refilling the TARDIS with mercury, and when I turn around, I find this guy flirting with Clara! I try to kick him out, but he opens a Fourth Wall and drags me through! So technically, I was kidnapped!"

"Would you quit whining?" said Batman dismissively. "We needed your help, and you were hard to find."

"How did you get in my ship anyway?"

"Because I'm Batman!"

Meanwhile, Deadpool, having recovered from being shot in the head, woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" He looked to Widow, who had since taken her seat.

"I shot you in the head."

Deadpool leaned against her seat. "Well, you can put me out of my misery any time you wish, Ms. Red Hot hottie... No wait! That's not what I meant!" he screamed as Natasha shot him again shot him again.

"Is it always like this?" asked Bennet to Kelly.

"Oh goodness no. Last month Katniss got into a cat-fight with Azula."

"Can we just start this meeting!" asked Dumbeldore. "I have a class to teach."

"Of course Mr. Gandalf."

"My name is Dumbeldore!" said Dumbeldore.

"_I_ am Gandalf!" said Gandalf.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, let us begin with our reports. Agent Ryder, please proceed" said the Director, taking her seat.

Ryder stood up. "We've had a total of eleven breaches in the past month, including worlds from Jaws, Indiana Jones, The Godfather, and most recently, the Alien universe."

"Which aliens?" asked Optimus. "Our aliens?"

"No, _the _Aliens."

"Not another talking raccoon I hope" said Tony Stark.

"No!" said Mike. "_The _Aliens! The Scott Ripley one! Acid blood, chest bursters!"

"Oooohhh." said everyone in unison.

Doctor who, who was contemplating something in his head, started pacing, thinking heavily. "And, how far apart are these breaches occurring?" he asked.

"About every three days or so" said Clithe.

"Three days?" asked the Doctor. "Three days..." He looked around frantically. "Please tell me there was someone smart enough here to collect data!"

"Thought you'd never ask" said Clithe, pulling some digital files up on the holo-table. "We've recorded all sorts of readings, some of which we have not been able to decipher..." Clithe continued to operate and pull up the charts of data on the holo-projector table, along his rudimentary map of the portals, while the doctor just stared, putting the information together. "... We've picked up some odd energy signatures here, but I can't make heads or tails of it."

"I see" said the Doctor. Without another word, he flipped out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the table's mainframe. He turned it on, a low humming noise emitting from it.

"What are you..."

"Hold your horses. I'm just converting these readings..." the projection began to flicker, the graph with the unual readings being replaced with alien symbols. "Ah ha! Void stuff!"

"Come again?"

"The stuff between universes, resulting from the nothingness of a Void. According to these readings, they are increasing. This is odd."

"Why?"

"Because Fourth Walls normally shouldn't be emitting this. They're usually much less... messy then other forms of inter-dimensional travel."

"But what about the random appearances of the portals?" asked Spock.

"And why haven't we seen any in the fictional worlds?" asked Lando.

"OK, looks like we're in for a little lesson on Fourth Wall Physics. I'm going to need a chalkboard!"

"A what?" asked Jase.

"You know, those things before white boards" said Mike.

"What?"

"Those things before Smart boards?"

"Aaaaah."

* * *

><p>"...OK, we're in" said Pike, flipping some prompts on his pad. "All sensors are shutting down now. Signal the team."<p>

"Finally" said Marshall, hitting a button on his phone.

Outside the base, Boba's arm counsel started blinking red. "Alright boys... let's move."

"Yes, this is my favorite part!" said the Joker with giddiness.

"Lockdown" continued Boba. "Wait exactly ten minutes, then make a scene."

"I'll do my part" said Lockdown in vehicle mode. "Just make sure you don't mess this up."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of searching the storerooms, Stan walked in with a mobile chalkboard.<p>

"Ah yes. Thank you!" said the Doctor, pulling the chalkboard to gim

"Wait, hold up" asked Deadpool, keeping his distance from Black Widow. "You're like some... futuristic alien. Why do you need a chalkboard?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know, it makes me look, scholarly. Same reason..." he pulls a pair of glassed out of his pocket and puts them on. "I wear these specs." He picked up the chalk. "Now, this..." he draws a big circle, "is a visual aid representing the real world, and these..." he draws several smaller circles around it, "are the fictional worlds. Now, we in the fictional worlds are created when enough collective subconscious builds up into a reality, thus spontaneous bringing a fictional world into existence. Once we are pulled into existence, we draw our existential energy constantly from the Real World in a one way flow, it's what keeps the multiverse running."

"Like the Force?" asked Admiral Akbar

"Yeah... sure" answered the Doctor, muttering a "Whatever" in there. "Now, between fictional worlds, energy will just flow between worlds at random. Some individuals, deemed "Jumpers"..."

"Ooh! Ooh!" cried Deadpool, raising his hand. "That's me! That's me!" He ran up, forcibly pushing the Doctor away. "Yeah, so, anyone portrayed as breaking the Fourth Wall can, quote-unquote... "jump", **you saw the quotes right? Good... **between worlds at our choosing, and we can sense these, "rifts" between them and pass through..." He was silenced when Black Widow shot him, again.

"Thank you Ms. Romanoff" said Tony Stark.

"Why, your welcome Mr. Stark" she smartly replied. She turned to the Doctor. "Doctor?"

"Thank you" he said, gently kicking aside Deadpool's body. "As I was saying before I was RUDLY INTERUPTED!" he yelled at the immobile mercenary. "Jumpers can slip between worlds... and he just finished saying that. What was I going to say next? Oh right, these "rifts" were the only known natural Fourth Wall breaks for centuries, that was, until Mr. Clithe opened the first one to the Real World."

Clithe sank slightly into his chair.

"When that happened, existential energy began drifting into the real world, opposite of what natural energy flow occurs. Now, normally it should have corrected itself, but since Loki did a whole lot of jumping in such a short amount of time, that and that multi universe message he sent out, which only disrupted the flow even more by linking all the worlds together at once, tipped the balance of energy way to much back into the Real World."

"But then why the increase in natural Fourth Walls?" asked Gandalf. "Surely the occurrences should be decreasing now that energy is flowing back."

"Excellent question Dumbledore."

"Of all the... I'm Gandalf!"

"I'm Dumbeldore!" screamed Dumbeldore.

"Right, right. Sorry" apologized the Doctor. "Are you sure you two aren't related? Maybe the same actor?"

"NO!" they screamed in unison.

"Fine, sheez!" The Doctor huffed. "In answer to your question _Gandalf_, we have reached a point of positive feedback. In order to compensate the amount of existential energy dumped back into the real world through the portals, spontaneous portals appear to try and lure it back to the fictional realms. But, since that act itself only puts more existential energy into the real world, the portals will only get worse and more unstable." He looked back at the projection of Clithe's data. "And that is why "void stuff" is starting to appear, the portals themselves becoming stronger and thus making rifts through voids more intense. Now whenever a portal opens, it only further amplifies the problem."

There was a moment of silence in the room. "Then what?" asked Henry.

The Doctor looks at him. "Then the universes come closer and closer to completely converging at an exponential rate... And when that happens..." He turns back to the board, drawing a big "X" across the board. "... an equilibrium will be reached... When equilibrium is reached, _nothing_ can exist."

Henry leaned forward. "You're talking about the end of life as we know it?"

The Doctor removed his specs. "I'm talking about the end of existence as we know it."

There was a deafening silence in the room.

"We can fix it, right?" asked Mickey, hopefully.

"Well... it shouldn't be that hard. The actions of the FWCU alone have been slowing the effects by closing portals as they appear."

"Well, that's reassuring" said Mike sarcastically. "So, we're just delaying Armageddon."

"But how about closing the portals for good?" asked director Kelly. "Do you have anything that can close them?"

"Well... It's not the same as sealing breaches between parallel universes. Well, _my _parallel universes anyway. The build up of existential energy here has to return to the fictional realms."

"Awesome!" said Mike. "So I take it you have some gizmo that can suck it all and we can dump it back through the fourth wall, right?"

"Why do you assume I can do that?"

"What? you don't anything like that?"

"No, I have something like that. I just don't like everyone assuming I can fix these things so easily!"

* * *

><p>Outside the main fence, two guards stood at the main gates.<p>

"You got to see the Super Bowl, right?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, I was able to get to the Rec Room at half time... What an upset."

"I know, right? You don't throw a pass at the goal line when you have Marshawn Lyn... ow!" The man flinched, something hitting his neck.

"What?"

"I don't know, something hit me on the neck. Some sort of..." he pulls the dart from his neck. "Dart...?" Suddenly, he falls over. Before the second man could ask what was wrong, he too is hit with a dart, following his friend on the floor. Flying in soon after, Boba Fett walks over to ensure they are incapacitated. He holds the comlink on his wrist to his mouth.

"Clear" he says, signaling his two fellow partners in crime to come. Out of the darkness, the Joker and the Winter Soldier made his appearance, his hybrid machine gun/ grenade launcher in his right hand.

"Who's ready for a little mischief?" asked the Joker, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's move" said Boba, ignoring Joker's question. "Remember, Lockdown will strike in less then ten minutes, so lets get in position." With that, Boba flew off to the roof.

"Always to the point, isn't he?" the Joker asked Bucky as they walked into the perimeter, using the wooded area as cover. "You have to have some fun if you're going to enjoy your job."

* * *

><p>"...and, <em>this<em>" Bennet pointed to the complex, strange looking contraption the Doctor finished drawing on the chalkboard. "...is supposed to solve all our problems?"

"Absolutely!" said the Doctor. "Just plug it in, and it will absorb all ambient existential energy in the Real World."

"I... I'm sorry, I can't make heads or tails of what this is supposed to look like" said Henry.

"Neither can I" said Dr. Clithe.

"Really?" asked the Doctor. "Can nobody see what I' writing on the board?" he asked everyone.

For a moment, no body raised there hands. Then, Mickey raised his.

"Ooh, it's a sandwich!"

"No, it's not a sandwich."

"Uh... a castle?"

"No... ugh, never..."

"Ah ha! It's a giant TV..."

"No! Blast it's a energy absorber! Doesn't anyone see it?"

No one spoke.

"Here" said Tony Stark. "Allow me." he flips out a flash drive and plugs it into the holo-table. within moments, a familiar voice comes through the built in speakers.

"Hello sir" said JARVIS.

"JARVIS, buddy, could you scan that drawing on the board and show it to us?"

"Indeed sir." Within seconds, the board was scanned and its image brought over the table in a mobile hologram. After some touches and spins from Tony, the device took on a solid, physical shape. It was a circular device, with four, half circular dishes spread around it.

"Is this what you're getting at?" asked Tony.

"Well, yes. If you want a simplified version of it... well, there it is."

"Sir" said JARVIS. "I've downloaded the schematics of the device into the FWCU's database. It can be made using materials found in the Real World."

Tony just smiled, patting the Doctor on the back. "Sorry for stealing your spotlight buddy." The Doctor just stared at him, easily annoyed.

Immediately after, a series of explosions shook the building. Alarms went off and everyone stood up in alarm. Kelly immediately hit the intercom on the table.

"What's going on?!" she asked.

"Missiles have been fired at the compound!" said the voice over the speaker. "We're under attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Anyway...Spiderman'S GETTING REBOOTED _AGAIN_!? **

**Yep. Poor Spidey's at the bar now... he's not taking it well. At least he'll be part of the Avengers...**

**But Andrew Garfield was awesome! You can't just reboot a character twice within a decade! Why can't Disney just let the current Spiderman join the Avengers?! First the Spectacular Spiderman, then Clone Wars... now THIS?! When will it end?! The two former were replaced with less superior material: Ultimate Spiderman, and Star Wars Rebels. **

**C****lone**** Wars is far** **superior to Rebels in every way, I don't care who makes a cameo!**

**Yeah!... Although, if they brought in Ahsoka...**

**Oh I'm there!**

**Well, enough ranting... Hope you all liked this chapter. Took a lot of finagling... **

**Finagling? What century are you from?**

**Shut up... to get the "Physics" of fictional inter-dimensional travel to make sense... well, Doctor Who sense anyway. But, after brushing up on some Doctor Who, I was able to figure something out. Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Don't forget to review! Don't make me beg!  
><strong>

**-Batman**

**-Mr. Here's to only being rebooted once!**


	6. Announcement

**Hello.**

**Unfortuantly, I ran into a snag in my storyline, and I have to now go back to the drawing board, so this story will have to be on hiatus now until future notice. Again, I apologize to all who have been following and I will get back to you.**

**-Batman**


End file.
